villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bebop (2012 TMNT)
Anton Zeck is a high-tech master thief working for Ivan Steranko who mutated into Bebop. History At some point in his acquaintance with Ivan Steranko, Zeck shot the Russian crime boss in the eye (supposedly by accident), resulting in Steranko adopting his trademark diamond eye. Steranko later offered Zeck a chance to make up for this error by stealing the Kuro Kabuto, helmet of the Shredder, so that Steranko could add it to his collection of artifacts. Zeck successfully broke into the Shredder's lair and stole the helmet despite running afoul of Rahzar and several Foot Bots, but while invisible, he was hit by the Shellraiser. The Turtles got Zeck's bag and the helmet, but Zeck managed to plant a tracker on the Shellraiser and later knocked it over with a bomb. Zeck avoided getting involved in the fight between the Turtles and the Shredder's mutants, but in attempting to retrieve the helmet from Leonardo was soundly defeated. Leo returned his bag, but damage from the night's adventures left Zeck unable to cloak himself. He was rescued by Steranko, but then discovered that Leo had taken from the helmet from his bag and replaced it with diapers taken from a city dumpster. Months after the Kraang took over the city Steranko and Zeck are stuck in Steranko's hideout with nothing to eat but cockroaches and ketchup. They came up with a plan to get out of the city, they would find Shredder's daughter and trade her with him for a safe way out of the city, as the last thing they wanted was to be mutated by the Kraang like the other humans in the city. But the plan did not work as intended, as the turtles released Karai. As punishment, Steranko and Zeck were mutated by the Foot, being turned into a rhinoceros and warthog, respectively. Appearance As Human Anton Zeck is a skinny African American with a purple mohawk who dons a Tron-like suit with a purple visor. As Mutant Bebop is a thin humanoid mutant warthog with a short left tusk, long right tusk and the energy lines from what's left of the chest, sleeves, and hood of his high-tech suit fused to his body and the top half of his high-tech suit became a vest. Personality Zeck normally talks in rap and body movements. A flamboyant thief, he also tends to show how slick he is when he steals and enters areas where he is supposed to steal something. Powers Zeck is equipped with a range of high-tech gizmos such as a cloaking device, an energy Mohawk and a backpack that can allow him to slide up or down a wall. His invisibility suit is charged by two double A batteries. He also has a belt on his waist that shoots lasers from different angles. Trivia *Anton Zeck's Head-Blade ability is similar to that of the common Kirby's Dreamland enemy, Sir Kibble, although Zeck can regenerate his blades while Sir Kibble cannot. *In the 1987 version of the show, Bebop snorts. But this Bebop tends to squeal. Category:Thief Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:TMNT Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Laser-Users Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Thugs Category:Henchmen Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creation Category:Artiodactyls Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Hunters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Mutants Category:Arrogant Villains